


Blue's Harvest

by perfumaperidot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, POV Second Person, you're in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumaperidot/pseuds/perfumaperidot
Summary: Cross your heart and hope to die...





	Blue's Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe for a fanfiction:
> 
> Mix one part Fire in the Sky with one part Invader Zim. Spread into an 11x11" pan and top with a coating of Steven Universe. Bake at 350 degrees until golden brown. Allow to cool before serving.

You open your eyes, but it doesn’t make much difference. The room you’re in is pitch black. You try to look around, but you can’t turn your head. You feel the leather straps wrapped around your wrists, ankles, and forehead. The metal table underneath you is ice cold, and movement is nearly impossible. As you struggle against your restraints, you can hear someone approaching.

  


“You’re finally awake,” says the voice from nowhere.

  


A light turns on above you, blinding you for a second. As your pupils adjust, you get your first glimpse of your captor: a slender, blue humanoid, with a long, pointed nose and hair obscuring most of its face. On its chest rests a round gemstone.

  


“I hope you don’t mind me bringing you here,” it says. Its voice is quiet and calming.

  


You try to ask where “here” is, but no words come out. 

  


“You won’t be able to speak,” it says. “It’s a necessary precaution.”

  


Moving your tongue around your mouth, you can feel a thick, tasteless jelly. You try to scream anyway.

  


“Don’t be afraid, I’ll take good care of you.”

  


You want to calm down, but your instincts take control. You fight against the binds some more, as the blue figure moves a machine over your face. A holographic screen appears next to the machine, with another blue figure looking at you.

  


“Pearl, is the subject ready?”

“Yes, my Diamond. I was just about to begin.”

“ I won’t keep you, then. These tests are important.”  
“ I understand, my Diamond.”

  


The hologram disappears and Pearl screws something onto the arm of the machine. She moves her hands away, and you can see the light glint off of a sharp piece of metal. A red light shines directly into your eye, and Pearl adjusts the position of the machine to her liking.

  


The machine’s arm begins to lower. As it gets closer to your face, you can tell that the metal piece is a needle, and you can only see the tip. Your eyes begin to dart, frantically searching for a way out. Pearl puts her hand on your shoulder.

  


“Please stay calm and look straight ahead. I only have two chances for this to work.”

  


Staring up at the needle, you resolve that perhaps this is all that will happen, and once it’s over, you’ll get to go home. Pearl keeps her hand on your arm, and continues lowering the needle to your face.

  


It slides into your pupil, puncturing the outer layers. Half of your vision disappears, and Pearl stops the movement. She pushes a few buttons, and you can feel something being pulled up out of your eye. 

  


After a minute, Pearl stops the machine and takes the needle back out.

  


“Thank you for being cooperative.”

  


Pearl opens a drawer on the side of the machine and withdraws a metal tray. From it, she takes a silver scalpel, and examines your skin. She draws her finger down your stomach, plotting out the course the blade will take. 

  


“Please hold still. I must be precise.”

  


The scalpel enters your skin as tears form in your eyes. Pearl drags it down, exposing your intestines. Can’t she see the pain you’re in? You are unsure. Pearl has no visible eyes, and the innocent smile on her face makes it seem as if she’s doing no wrong.

  


She stops at your waist and holds the incision open with a retractor. She reviews her notes, and shuffles your intestines around inside you. With her hands covered in blood, she takes another scalpel from her tray and cuts out an organ. You can’t tell which one due to your position, but more concerning is the tall, cylindrical object Pearl replaces it with. She connects it to the same points as the organ she just removed. Your heart beats, pumping blood into the device. It begins to vibrate, and grazes the inner wall of your skin.

  


Pearl takes a pair of surgeon’s scissors from her tray. Lowering them into you, she snips the top end of your intestines. She pulls them out of you and attaches them to a wheel on the machine. It turns, coiling up your intestines around itself until it tugs on the end that’s still attached. Pearl cleans off her scissors, and makes the other cut. She winds the end of your intestines onto the wheel, which retracts into the machine. In place of them, Pearl puts a flexible metal tube, connecting it to the same points. Finally, she removes the retractor, and applies a thin layer of adhesive to the sides of the incision. Holding it together with one hand, she places a large metal box to your skin.

  


“...one every twenty millimeters,” she mutters to herself.

  


The staple pierces your skin, holding the bottom of your incision together. Pearl works her way up, sealing the devices inside you. Your body quivers, inciting pain along your stomach. 

  


Pearl moves out of your view. You can hear her searching for something behind you. On your left, Pearl extends a tall metal pole from the side of the table. A plastic pouch hangs from a loop at the top, filled with a murky purple fluid. Pearl connects a long, thin tube to the bottom of the pouch and fits a small needle on the end. She scans your arm, finds a suitable vein, and pokes the needle in. You watch as the fluid drips down the tube and finds its way inside you.

  


You start to feel sleepy.

  


“I’m sorry, but I’ve run out of staples,” Pearl whispers. “I hope you don’t mind.” You wonder what she means as she retrieves a suture and thread. 

  


The pointed end of the suture punctures your bottom lip. Pearl pulls it through, and pokes it into your top lip. She continues her stitching all the way across your mouth. She snips the thread and ties it into a knot.

  


Pearl attaches thread to a new suture. She disappears from your field of vision, and stitches your eyelid shut. She moves around to the other side, and does the same to your working eye. 

  


You hear the machine being moved away. Pearl pushes the table you’re strapped to, the sudden motion causing a small breeze to tickle the incision on your stomach.

  


Your arm becomes numb. 

  


The table stops moving.

  


“I’m going to keep you here,” Pearl says. “I might need you again someday.”

  


Pearl exits the room. You hear a large door close in front of you.

  


The numbness spreads through the rest of your body.

  


The gentle hum of the devices inside you fades away. 

 

Your heartbeat follows soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of 2018! So, what's up for next year?
> 
> As I've said previously, part 5 of Lapis and Pearl Do Things is planned and hopefully will come out in the summer, if not before. I haven't started working on it yet, and it's a bit bigger of an undertaking than the first four parts. I'll also say that for all intents and purposes, part 4 was the finale. Part 5 is more of an epilogue than anything. You can follow me on Twitter if you like, and I'll post the download link to part 5 there when it's ready, since it won't be hosted on the Archive. I'll update the end notes on part 4 with the link as well.
> 
> I have started work on a new multi-part fic that I'll hopefully be releasing over the course of 2019. I don't really want to spoil what it is, but I will say: it's not a fetish work (I'm aiming to rate it T), and it is a crossover, whether we wanted it or not...
> 
> I've also started watching the new She-Ra Netflix series, so I might do something with that, but we'll see.
> 
> Have a great end of the year, and I look forward to writing even more in 2019.


End file.
